22 Acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: Bella's 21st birthday doesn't just bring her a new puppy and a meal with her family. Who is behind the door. Will Bella be pleased to see them or will she be scared out of her mind. After going through a mental breakdown will she be able to face them? B/? J/A R/Em C/Es E/?
1. Chapter 1

Bella-

I was sprawled out on the grass at my new house. It was one of those rare days that the sun was shining. It was my 21st birthday Dad and his wife, Sue, should be over soon as well as her children, the wolves, Seth and Leah. After 6 months of crushing on Sue I'd finally got dad to ask her out on a date. Jake was laying about 3ft away from me with his eyes closed. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I heard the rumble of Dad's cruiser "C'mon Jake, they're here!" I said happily. I had gotten over the Cullens and me and Jake were best friends. Yes the wolves were dangerous but not as bad as the Cullens. Jake had accidentally phased when he got angry with Paul once, that was a disaster. I know had a scar running from my hip to mid calf on my right leg. I still loved him, as a friend, though. I danced to the door and opened up the gate. I basically lived on a farm now, just off the edge of Forks with other 22 acres of land and the forest beyond it, it was perfect.

I had a swimming pool, barn, stables and paddocks.  
>I was doing exactly what Edward had wanted me to do, I was living my life.<br>The front of my house was a driveway made of big concrete slabs. There was a small amount of grass either side before you got to the front door, there was 3 main parts of the house. The dining room was one end, living room the other. As you entered there is 2 staircases that meet in the middle forming a little balcony. As you go into the living room there is a 52" tv and a brown corner sofa with a small coffee table in front of it, which is stacked with books and magazines, and a few bean bags dotted here and there. Underneath the tv is 2 dvd and game racks with a low table that has the sky box, xbox 360 and ps 4 on it, along with all the controllers.  
>The kitchen has beige tiled flooring and black granite worktops. The cabinets are stacked with plates and the double fridge-freezer is swimming with food because Sam has stopped phasing and Emily is pregnant with their second child, so I cook for the pack. The dining room has an 8 on each side table with 2 seats at the head, so it seats 18 people. My bedroom has a lime green feature wall and a king sized bed. I also have an xbox 360 and 52" TV. I have my own en-suite with a walk in shower and a bath tub that could fit 2 Jacobs in. The spare bedrooms are more than less the same except one is in blue, another in dark green, one in pink, one in purple and one in autumn reds and browns. All the other walls in the bedrooms are white.<br>After about 50 meters of grass is my barn, in the orginaly red and white with big double doors. Inside is around 25 freezers and a lot of hay. Next to that is my stables and a small riding ring. Who knew I'd be amazing at horse riding? At the bottom of my land, near the forests is the 'zoo' as the pack call it.

_The story of the 'zoo'-_

_I was walking through the forest when I came across and injured timber wolf, she was pregnant and couldn't walk. I held my fist out and slowly approached her. She growled lowly but stopped when she saw I wasn't going to hurt her. I fed her some of the ham sandwich I had packed and gained her trust. She was heavy but I managed to pick her up, I carried her to the barn. I called Jake and we delivered the pups safley while the boys built the zoo, which is a series of enclosures with animals in them._

_End of the 'zoo'_

Currently in the zoo there are 12 wolves, 6 foxes, 2 badgers, 11 rabbits/hare, 7 deer and 1 bear cub. I have raiser the bear cub since I found him on the side of the road when he was only 2 weeks old.  
>The swimming pool was out the front of the house and had heaters in it.<p>

Me and Jake walked outside and hugged Sue and Dad "Happy Birthday, Bells!" Dad said, he had a 200 watt grin on his face. Seth and Leah got out and we all hugged each other. Dad sent us all inside whilst he got my present out the car. I huffed and walked into the kitchen with Sue and Leah where we all began cooking. Dad slammed the door and called my name. I ran to meet him but saw he and Jake where holding a rather large box, which had a red bow wrapped around it, with a bit of struggle "What's that?" I asked pointing at it "Your present." he announced I sighed and they put it down. I got my blade from my pocket and cut the tape. The cardboard fell down and I gasped in awe. There in a big dog cage was a Bernese mountain dog puppy. I dropped to the floor and opened the door. It rushed into my arms and licked my face, I laughed and heard the boys high five "Oh my god! Dad it's so cute! THANK YOU!" I finished jumping into his arms. "You're welcome Bells, what you gonna call him?" he asked. I thought back to the time I read a book about the civil war and Jasper Whitlock, who looked like vampire Jasper Hale "Whitlock, he's called Whitlock!" I declared. I fastened the red dog collar around his neck that Leah had got for me. Me and Jake moved the cage to the free corner of my living room. "GRUBS UP!" Sue shouted. Jake began running down the stairs but I jumped on his back, so he gave me a piggy back downstairs. We all rushed into the dining room and turned the tv on so we could watch the game, until the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- tehehehe CLIFFIE! I know ya'll hate me. BTW Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or characters in it :I**


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
